familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richmond, Missouri
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 5797 |population_density_km2 = 380.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 985.9 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 251 |elevation_ft = 823 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 39 |latm = 16 |lats = 39 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 58 |longs = 33 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 64085 |area_code = 816 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-61670 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0725280 |website = |footnotes = }} Richmond is a city in Ray County, Missouri, United States. The population was 5,797 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Ray County. History Richmond was founded in 1827. It was named after Richmond, Virginia. Geography Richmond is located at (39.277550, -93.975907). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 5,797 people, 2,430 households, and 1,475 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 2,777 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 93.7% White, 3.2% African American, 0.4% Native American, 0.4% Asian, 0.2% Pacific Islander, 0.3% from other races, and 1.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.1% of the population. There were 2,430 households of which 30.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.7% were married couples living together, 13.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 39.3% were non-families. 33.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.93. The median age in the city was 39.5 years. 23.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.1% were from 25 to 44; 25.6% were from 45 to 64; and 18.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 46.5% male and 53.5% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 6,116 people, 2,488 households, and 1,579 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,062.7 people per square mile (410.0/km²). There were 2,651 housing units at an average density of 460.6 per square mile (177.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 94.29% White (U.S. Census), 3.73% African American, 3 Native American, 1 Asian, 0.38% from other races, and 1.29% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.03% of the population. There were 2,488 households out of which 33.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.5% were married couples living together, 12.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.5% were non-families. 32.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 3.02. In the city the population was spread out with 27.2% under the age of 18, 8.3% from 18 to 24, 27.5% from 25 to 44, 19.9% from 45 to 64, and 17.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 89.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 81.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $33,514, and the median income for a family was $45,186. Males had a median income of $34,500 versus $20,772 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,021. About 8.1% of families and 10.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.5% of those under age 18 and 12.9% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Aaron H. Conrow, attorney and Confederate States of America representative during the Civil War * Alexander William Doniphan, 19th century soldier and political figure who spent his last years in Richmond * Lenvil Elliott, NFL player for Super Bowl champion San Francisco 49ers * Robert Ford, the man that shot Jesse James * Austin Augustus King, Governor of Missouri 1848-1853 * Michael Letzig, professional golfer * Jacob L. Milligan, U.S. congressman * John Rooney, radio and television sportscaster * Forrest Smith, Governor of Missouri 1949-1953 * Beryl Wayne Sprinkel, economist * John Testrake, Pilot, TWA Flight 847 - hijacked to Beirut June 1985 References External links * City of Richmond official website * Richmond Area Chamber of Commerce * Historic maps of Richmond in the Sanborn Maps of Missouri Collection at the University of Missouri Category:Cities in Ray County, Missouri Category:County seats in Missouri